Madness (with Palkia, our Lord of Space)
by GuardMewtwo
Summary: Today is Palkia's happy day. He finally gets a day off and he can do whatever he wants! What will happen if he goes entirely MAD? Let's find out! Rated T for a bit violence in the end. This is a oneshot by GuardMewtwo.


_Madness (with Palkia)_

'Hi,' Palkia went into the Hall of Origin, after playing video games for 72 hours straight. 'How did you manage to get to level 100 in PBR (Poké Battle Royale) in 72 hours? It's impossible!' said Dialga, who was playing PBR too.

'Easy, Dialga. I told you I was a pro at the game, you won't accept it.' Palkia said when Dialga had a sad face. 'Anyways, I've come here for Suicune. Anyone saw him?'

'Nope, he popped out here a few days ago, and he said he should be in Sinnoh.' Giratina said, who was also playing PBR. At this moment, PBR was the most popular game among pokémon.

And, what would be better entertainment for the creation trio, who had a big room in the Hall of Origin (and the dimension where all their stuff is located at)? Easy. Pokémon Battle Royale.

'Why are you playing these games every day, Uncle Palkia,' said the still-young baby Jirachi, who had to go to school every day. 'Can I play that game you always play too?'

Palkia at this moment really wanted to give Baby Jirachi a chance to play the best game at the moment, but sadly, PBR was made for mature pokémon, and had really violent death animations, so it was PG18+, and Palkia simply couldn't do that, as Jirachi didn't let her daughter play PG18 or higher games.

'No, it's too violent, Jirachi. It's not very nice to see other pokémon dying,' Palkia said as he made his sniper shot at the opposing pokémon, who had the legendary Palkia skin.

'HEY! STOP PLAYING PBR AND DO SOMETHING ACTUALLY… real, I guess. NOW, DIALGA GO WASH MY 10,000 TOILETS!' Arceus' computer which was connected to Dizkord boomed out the Alpha's voice.

'FUCK YOU!' Dialga shouted as he went to the first toilet. 'NOW. GIRATINA GET BACK TO YOUR DIMENSION, A BUNCH OF POKÉMON ARE TRYING TO BLOW UP A HOUSE! REPAIR AND STOP THE POKÉMON!' The Alpha shouted again.

'Fine, fine.' Giratina said as he opened a portal to the Distortion World, which he called home. 'And finally, you, Palkia… I guess, you go down and surveillance the trainers!'

'I choose you, Bulbasaur!' A boy shouted on the Dizkord, who was trying to beat Arceus with a level 1 Rattata and a level 5 Bulbasaur. 'Bulba-' and the Dizkord call ended.

'Looks like Arceus has gone too far again,' Palkia said while walking to the brim of the Main Hall, looking down at Spear Pillar. 'I got Suicune to find, anyways.'

Meanwhile, in the Lily of the Valley Stadium…

'Well, it seems like I should just watch these battles,' the Aurora Pokémon said as no one knew it was even there.

Back to Spear Pillar, Palkia was standing there, and looking down the huge mountain of Coronet.

 _Well, may as well check Sinjoh Temple now, the Unown are there waiting for me to deliver their food for the Annual Unown Party,_ Palkia thought as he speeded of towards the South, unknowingly leaving a pink trail behind.

'FASTTER! SANIC SPEEEED!' Palkia shouted during his ascent onto the Johto-Sinnoh mountains, and entered the highway connecting Kanto, Sinnoh and Johto.

Down below, a maglev train, hovering and speeding out of the Sinjoh Mountains had a lot of trainers and a lot of tourists. One of these trainers were Ash Ketchum, but no one really cares that much about him when Legendary Pokémon are around.

'That's Palkia!' the train driver shouted out as he pointed to Palkia speeding at the exact opposite direction of the train. 'Wow, I hope to have a Palkia one day,' Ash said as his partner, Max said, 'Palkia is a Legendary Pokémon, I don't think you will ever see him any time later in your life.'

So, Ash took a picture of Palkia, and continued to play video games on his new Nintendo Switch.

 _Sinjoh Temple – Temple of the Unknown_

'Hi, Palkia, Space God,' one of the Unown said while greeting the Lord of Space. This temple was called the 'Sinjoh Ruins' by the humans, and the Unown lived on the G/F to the top of the huge building, 95% covered by ice which meant it had 20 floors, and one known to the humans.

'I brought the disco set and the extremely loud speakers,' Palkia said as the Unown summoned a lot of Pokémon Dollars for Palkia. 'Thanks, maybe I'll try and camouflage myself as a human,' Palkia said, taking the Poké Dollars. 'Have fun,' he said after flying away from the ruins, summoning a portal to bring him to the Lily of the Valley Stadium.

 _Time to watch some battles. Wait. Is that Suicune?_ Palkia thought as he looked at a silhouette that looked like Suicune. 'Got to find out,' Palkia said his thoughts out loud as he flew towards the "Suicune".

Indeed, it was Suicune who was standing there. 'Well, I guess we could watch some battles.' Suicune said as he looked down to the SMALL stadium that was having two trainers that were having a battle.

'Hey, let's troll the audience.' Palkia said as he charged Spacial Rend out and blew a hole in the center of the battleground. 'HUH?!' the commentary shouted when one person shouted with his megaphone, 'PALKIAAAAA!' 'Look what you've get yourself into, Palkia,' Suicune said. 'We can either escape from these people or… spit out invitations to Kanto.

Without a doubt, Palkia started searching for his bag, and used the Windblower 1000 to blow a million pieces of _Invitation to Kanto – Have a great trip!_ notices from the Kanto tourism board. 'Oh my. Oh my!' one of the people shouted below, when all the people started taking out cameras.

'Actually, let's kill them, Suicune,' Palkia said as he moved the ground with Earth Power, making the ground a hell ton of blood spit out from the ground. 'Ewww, don't do that again!' Suicune said as he discussed with Palkia.

'Welcome back, Palkia and Suicune. I suppose you'd like a hot cup of water…' Dialga said while pouring absolute hot water into the cup.

'Well, it sure was a nice day,' Palkia said.

Suddenly, the TV flashed on, and the reporter shouted:

'BREAKING NEWS! A Palkia has killed two hundred thousand people, and it is absolutely madness!' The camera shifted down to the huge pile of red "stain" below.

 _Gotta go fast,_ Palkia thought as Dialga shouted behind him, 'GET BACK HEREEE!'

'Do you still want a Palkia?' asked Max. 'No… not now.' Ash said, looking at the train suite's TV.

 _ **THE END**_

 **Hehe, I wrote a oneshot didn't I?**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and if you like or hate it, please leave a review as they give me your true feedback.**

 **Like my writing style? Check out my other stories!**


End file.
